Made in Weasley
by Mirels
Summary: Resumen: Dedicado a mi nee chan Piru chan ! Felicidades por adelantado ! n.n [RonBlaise] Después de ver a Ron, Blaise se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ese ángel de cabellos rojos.
1. Part 1

**Hola !**

Este es mi primer fic y es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi nee-chan preferida, bueno la unica para que mentirles xD, Piruru-chan ! w  


**Pareja principal:** Ron/Blaise

**Parejas secundarias: **Dean/Seamus, Draco/Harry, Théo/Neville ...

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla ... ¬w¬ si fueran mios no estuviera aquí, sino de viaje por China.

_.: Dedicado a Piru-chan :._

Martes por la mañana, era un día bastante fresco, se notaba que llegaba la primavera.  
Nos situamos en el Gran Comedor del colegio de Hechicería Hogwarts, específicamente en la mesa de los Gry's, podemos apreciar un grupo bastante singular, el cual en tiempos pasados ni en los sueños más raros de Dumbledore nos lo hubiésemos imaginado.

Estaban los enemigos naturales, bueno ahora no tan enemigos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy dándose un morreo impresionante en medio del desayuno, un Neville y a un Théo dándose de comer mutuamente en plan cariñoso, un Blaise hablando muy animadamente con otro par de enamorados como son Dean y Seamus y a una Hermione leyendo un libro 'ligero' para pasar el rato.

Malfoy, Harry dejen de hacer eso, que hay niños mirando.- decía mientras pasaba de hoja, ni siquiera tenia que levantar la vista para saber que no les había oído.

Chicos, háganme el favor de buscarse una habitación, por favor ? - todavía sin levantar la vista.

Oh Mione no sea cruel, yo solo demostraba mi amor a Draco .- dijo esto haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso y tan tierno que Draco no pudo resistirse y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente de nuevo.

Cuando Hermione iba a alegar protestar, las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y apareció un ángel, bueno eso fue lo que pensó Blaise.

Es hermoso.-

Se podía ver a una Ginny Wealey al lado intentando arrastrarlo hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada el grupo.

Vamos ! No es tan malo, te ves bien !.- decía Ginny casi con un ataque de risa, y no por el aspecto de su hermano, el cual estaba divino! Había hecho un buen trabajo, solo necesitaba un corte de cabello y un par de arreglos por aquí y por allá y tada ! Parecía un Adonis !

Cuando su hermano se presento a su cuarto para pedirle consejo de belleza, se pregunto dos cosas, primero, como consiguió llegar hasta allí y para que quería esos consejos. Cuando le contó el porque casi llora de la felicidad. Por fin su hermano se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado ¬w¬ mira que le a costado, casi un año -.-, no por nada era Ron -Cabezón- Wealey.

Cuando diviso al grupo se llevo a Ron a cuesta y saludo alegremente.

Hola chicos ! Que les parece ?- señalando a Ron.

Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar.

Ron ?  
Weasley ?  
Comadreja ?

Sus caras eran dignas de enmarcarla en una foto, estaban que no se lo creían, ese era Ron?

Hurón ni se te ocurre decirme algo. - dijo enseñándole el puño.  
Comadreja si no estuviera locamente enamorado de Harry, te daría un buen repaso .- respondió Draco de forma lujuriosa.  
¡Ehh que estoy aquí! – comento Harry enfadado – ¿Te acuerdas que tu novio esta aquí mismo y tú estas ligando con su mejor amigo?  
Pero amor si solo le decía un cumplido, no te pongas así cariño -

Ese tono no le gusto a Blaise, no por nada tenia más de un año enamorado del Gryffindor, pero no sabia como decirle sus sentimientos. En ese momento Draco desvía su mirada al Sly el cual le devuelve una cargada de veneno, de esas que dicen "No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo".

Entonces me veo bien.- Susurró Ron avergonzado. Todos asintieron, menos Blaise que estaba embobado mirándolo. Ron se dio cuenta y se ruborizo más si podía.

He hecho un buen trabajo, lo admito .- Dijo pavoneándose Ginny  
"Creo que le regalare algo a Ginny" .- Pensó Blaise .- Esto Ron ... - pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana.

Vamonos chicos que tenemos clases dobles de Transfiguración y hoy vi a McGonagall con cara de mala leche. - decía Hermione mientras comenzaba a recoger sus utensilios

Pero si no e desayunado , ahhh valee – Cogio un par de tostadas y se fue tras de ellos.

Al llegar a las puertas de la clase, Blaise intento acercarse de nuevo a Ron pero le fue imposible, ya que la profesora había abierto las puertas para comenzar las clases.

Buenos días alumnos, hoy nos pondremos en parejas de 2 y serán de diferentes casas. .- Todos comenzaron a quejarse y eso a la profesora no le gusto. - Bueno ya que veo tanto entusiasmo yo decidiré las parejas ... Potter con Nott ; Malfoy con Longbottom ; Weasley con Zabinni ...

Ron no sabia si alegrarse o llorar, eso mismo pensaba Blaise mientras se dirigía a la mesa que iba a compartir con Ron. Podías oír en el fondo a un Harry alegando contra la profesora por separarlo de su amor, al igual que Draco, eso solo logro sacarles una gotita a ambos y sonreírse mutuamente.

Después de que hubo controlado a Draco y a Harry se dirigió hacia la pizarra para escribir lo que iban a hacer hoy. Transformar un escarabajo en una taza de té.

El movimiento que deben de hacer ese es el siguiente .- les decía mientras giraba la muñeca de derecha a izquierda – y decir Trans Corpus . Es como se oye Trans Corpus . Bueno ya pueden comenzar a practicar.

Como siempre una de las primeras en hacerlo perfectamente fue Hermione, mientras que su compañera Pansy estaba todavía luchando contra el escarabajo que no se quedaba quieto.

- Jejeje pobre Pansy, mira que escapársele el escarabajo – dijo riéndose Ron.

- Quieressalirconmigo? – soltó de repente Blaise.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si quieres salir conmigo –

- Eh … bueno … yo … - tartamudeaba Ron, los nervios no le dejaban decir él si que tanto había anhelado, por fin el amor de su vida le pedía que saliera con él "Ha que esperas para decirle que si" le decía su conciencia. Pero de pronto comprendió todo, "solo me quiere por mi aspecto, ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad" se decía.

Pero parecía que había pasado bastante tiempo y Blaise se estaba poniendo más que nervioso, no sabia porque había dicho eso, bueno si sabia, es que estaba tan deseable que no sabia si iba a poder aguantar ni un segundo más sin besarlo o tocarlo.

- No.  
-Disculpa? – pregunto confuso Blaise.  
- He dicho que no Zabinni, mejor lo dejamos así como estábamos, aunque eso me duela.- eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando, por lo cual Blaise no lo pudo oír. – Y si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida de clases, dejando así a un anonadado Blaise y preocupados amigos al ver salir tan de repente a Ron. Después de que Gryffindor perdiera 5 puntos por la desaparición de Ron y de que terminaran las clases Harry fue a preguntarle a Blaise junto con sus amigos, que había pasado para que su amigo haya salido de esa manera tan brusca.

- Solo le pedí salir – todavía no había salido del shock que le había provocado la reacción de Ron.  
- Y se lo dijiste en medio de una clase con McGonagall, que poco romántico eres Blay. – se burlaba Draco.- Hubieras esperado al terminar las clases por la tarde y te hubiéramos dejado solo con él.  
- Draco no es momento de burlarse de Blaise, debemos buscar a Ron, debe estar destrozado – dijo Harry.  
- Y eso porque? – preguntaron todos.  
- Pues porque Ron esta enamorado de Blaise desde hace más de un año! Y algo paso por esa mentecita suya para que te rechazara así, Blay que te impulso a declararte de esa manera?

- Pues lo hermoso que esta ahora, es que esta tan … -

- Por favor sin detalles - interrumpió Draco con un gesto en la mano.

Blaise tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco antes de seguir con el relato.

- Bueno, como sea, ese era uno de los tantos factores, yo también estoy enamorado de él por mucho tiempo es solo que no me atrevía, ya sabes por lo que sea un Gryffindor y todo eso.

Pero antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a decirle mil y una razones de que eso era una tontería, fijándose en el caso de Harry y Draco, continuo diciendo:

- Pero después de la guerra, solo estaba intentando reunir el valor suficiente como para confesárselo. – termino diciendo Blaise avergonzado.

- Bueno, ya esta decidido, yo iré a buscar a la comadreja y le explicare todo – decía esto mientras se dirigía rumbo al lago.  
- Draco espera! Por que tienes que ser tú? – pregunto curiosa Hermione.  
- Pues porque si va alguno de Uds. no les creería, pensaría que solo lo están engañando para que se sienta mejor.  
- Y como sabes que Ron iba a pensar eso? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del carácter de Ron? o.Ô?  
- Por favor, tengo más de 6 años observándoles y además es un libro abierto al igual que Harry.- el ofendido le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a modo respuesta.  
- Auch, no me pegues si es la verdad, ambos sois Gryffindor que esperabas? – decía mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada. – Bueno me voy, ya los alcanzare luego.

**_To be continue ... _**

**  
N/A: Hola ? Todavia hay alguien TT ? Siii ? Me alegro, espero que sea de tu agrado nee-chan y recuerda lo que dice el dicho 'Lo importante es el detalle' xD no veas lo que e sufrido para escribirte esto y eso que fue con todo el amor del mundo**

Bexos a todos ! Y nos veremos la proxima semana con el desenlace de esta historia -.-

Atte

Mirels


	2. Part 2

**Hola !**

Aquí vuelvo como prometí con la segunda y ultima parte de "Made in Wealey" 

**Pareja Principal: **Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabinni

**Parejas Secundarias: **Draco/Harry, Nev/Théo, Dean/Seamus, Pansy/Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Como ya dije antes, estos personajes no son míos son propiedad de bla bla bla … vamos que ojala yo tuviera los derechos, seria rica ! y secuestraría a mi nee-chan para irnos para donde ella quiera jejejejeje.

_.: Dedicado a Piru-chan :._

Nos ubicamos en Howgarts específicamente en el lago del calamar en donde podemos apreciar a un Ron sumido en sus pensamientos y a un Draco buscándolo.

-Por fin te encuentro comadreja.-

-Ah, eres tú.- dijo Ron sin muchos ánimos de pelear con Draco.

-Como que 'ah, eres tú' encima de que me preocupo por ti…- comento Draco con burla

-Hurón, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo, si quieres pelear, lo hacemos mañana, vale? — dijo Ron, ya estaba comenzando a enfadarse con el rubio. — Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme, no se como ir donde Harry y hacer eso siempre hacen cuando se van.

-¿Qué? ¿Follar? — pregunto Draco

Ron tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, todavía no se acostumbraba a la sinceridad del Slytherin.

-Si eso mismo- dijo cohibido.

-¿Por que estas rojo comadreja? Pero si pareces una virgen colegiada — se mofó Draco

-Hurón ¿Seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Nop, por eso e venido a buscarte, y dime ¿Por qué saliste así de clases de McGonagall?

-No creo que te interese.- susurró Ron mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Vamos ¿Si vine fue para algo, no? ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Blaise te pidiera salir, no?

Eso fue suficiente como para traer a la realidad a Ron, ¿Cómo diablos el hurón se había enterado? Claro, Blaise era su mejor amigo, debió decírselo cuando salio así tan de repente.

-Tú no lo entiendes, él solo me pidió salir por el cambio de look que me dio Ginny. — argumento Ron.

-Comadreja yo que pensabas que te asías el tonto, pero no me has demostrado lo contrario, ¿De verdad piensas que Blay te pidió salir por eso, por tu apariencia?- 

-Bueno, si, entonces sino es por eso ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes, eh? — preguntó Ron ya un poco enfadado

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Vamos a ver Weasley no lo hizo por una simple razón, ¡ Porque eras Tú comadreja!

-¿Por que era yo?- pregunto confundido Ron.- ¿Cómo que por que era yo? ¿Que clase de explicación es esa?

-Pues eso por que eras tú, antes de que Harry acabara con Voldemort, la rivalidad entre casas era sorprendente, tu mismo lo sabes por carne propia —

-Si pero eso no impidió que tu y Harry estuvieran juntos — interrumpió Ron.

-Cierto, eso no nos impidió nada, pero Blaise no tiene tanta seguridad en sí mismo como para hacer lo que yo hice, ya después de la guerra, y de que todo el mundo supiera que Harry y yo somos novios y que se había suavizado un poco la tensión entre casas, él pensó que quizás era tiempo de confesarte sus sentimientos, si no lo hacia era porque estaba buscando valor por algún lado, no todos son Gryffindors, sabes…

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Que diablos ve en mi como para enamorarse? Guapo no soy…

-Comadreja, joder me voy a arrepentir de esto el resto de mi vida, pero lo que uno hace por los amigos, claro eso me pasa por juntarme con tanto Gryffindor y estar con uno claro… - comenzó a gruñir Draco

-Hurón, al grano que me estas empezando a asustar.- dijo Ron un poco preocupado por la actitud del rubio.

-Que... que ya eras muy atractivo antes- susurró Draco muy bajito y Ron no alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo — No te escuche nada.

-¡Que ya eras atractivo antes del cambio, Ya lo dije, ¿Contento? — vocifero Draco. "Si me voy a arrepentir"

-Wow, eso no lo sabia.- dijo mientras se ruborizaba — Ósea que ya me quería desde antes, y no se atrevía a decírmelo por miedo al rechazo.- murmuro Ron

-Es lo que vengo diciéndote desde hace un buen rato Weasley

-Él me quiere de verdad, no era por el estupido cambio, sino me quiere tal y como soy — Ron todavía no sé lo podía creer. (N/A: no por nada es Ron, es un poquito lento, sin ánimos de ofender xD)

-Ron, ¿Me quieres hacer el favor de ir a buscar a tu 'novio'? ¡AHORA! 

Digamos que Draco no es un hombre con mucha paciencia y como veía que Ron no reaccionaba todavía, él quería darle un empujoncito, ya había durado demasiado tiempo sin su Harry y eso lo ponía de los nervios

-¿Ahora? ¿Y donde esta? — pregunto confundido Ron

-Pues donde más, en el comedor por supuesto — dijo aburrido Draco

-Draco, te lo agradezco mucho, gracias — dijo Ron mientras iba rumbo al Gran Comedor — ¡Pero no te acostumbres! — termino de decir muy animado.

- Creo que Blaise me debe una caja de chocolates de los más caros — sonrió Draco mientras se dirigía también al Gran Comedor

Ron pensaba que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de lo emocionado que iba, al no haber nadie en la entrada pudo avanzar rápido hacia el comedor, pero no se fijo en la silueta negra que caminaba en dirección contraria a él.

- ¡Weasley! — bramó un Severus Snape bastante furioso — menos 20 puntos por chocar con un profesor y estar corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡Muchas gracias profesor y que tenga en un buen día! — dijo Ron dirigiéndose a las puertas del Gran Comedor, ni siquiera el murciélago le iba a arruinar el día.

Esto descoloco bastante al profesor Snape, estaba acostumbrado a sus alegatos y berrinches, pero no a recibir que le dijeran que tenga un buen día.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque, me estoy haciendo viejo- comenzó a murmurar el traumatizado Snape- Creo que debo ser más estrictos con ellos, estoy perdiendo el respeto de los alumnos.

Pobres estudiantes deben pensar. Si pobres, pero mejor concentrémonos en nuestro protagonista.

.: Dentro del comedor :.

-¿Crees que Draco hubo encontrado a Ron?- pregunto Hermione mientras daba de comer a Pansy, la cual estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Lo más seguro cariño, ya veras que vendrán pronto- acto seguido le dio un beso mariposa en los labios.

-Eres un sol, ¿Te lo había dicho?

-Chicas pueden dejar de hacer eso, no ven que están deprimiendo más a Blaise, miren — dijo Dean señalando a Blaise.

Estaba todo el grupo reunido en la mesa de los Gry's y podíamos apreciar a un Blaise bastante decaído. "Por que todo me sale mal" pensaba Blaise "Esto me pasa por ser tan impulsivo, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se ve tan estupendo, tan tan…"

Pero el sonido de las puertas del Gran Comedor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Ron. Y sé veía que ha estado corriendo por el estado que estaba.

-Ron- murmuro Blaise, acto seguido se levanto para poder hablar con él y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, aunque sea él prefería que quedaran como amigos a tener su indeferencia.

-Ron me disculpo por lo sucedi … - pero no pudo llegar a terminar la frase ya que unos labios habían sellado su boca.

Blaise no sé lo podía creer, ahí estaba él, en medio del comedor besándose con SU Ron y le estaba dando un beso de fabula. Pero no pudo seguir soñando despierto ya que una lengua juguetona le estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar y él ni corto ni perezoso accedió gustosamente.

Si nos apartamos de ese mundo en el cual están esos dos enamorados, podemos apreciar las distintas reacciones del alumnado y parte del profesorado. Todos los alumnos o estaban con el típico 'Ahhh que tierno' por parte de las féminas y un '¡Por fin!' Por parte del lado masculino, ya que era de conocimiento publico que esos dos están enamorados, vamos que se veía a leguas.

Y por parte del profesorado se oyó una silla caer, era del distinguido director Albus Dumbledore.

-Albus ¿Estas bien? — dijo Minerva mientras ayudaba al director a sentarse de nuevo

-No es nada Minerva, creo que fue solo un mareo-

-Por falta de azúcar no será- bufo Minerva — ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si, si ¿Porque lo dices? — pregunto Dumbledore

-Pues ¿Entonces porque te sangra la nariz?

Ejem, bueno sigamos con las reacciones, Harry y Corp. cabe a decir que estaban a la mar de encantados, sabían que Draco lo iba a sacar de su error y bueno a dado frutos.

-No puedo creer que esto esta sucediendo, es un sueño- susurró Blaise mientras juntaba su frente con la de Ron, aun seguían abrazados.

-Pues créelo — susurro también Ron mientras le acariciaba el pelo, como amaba a ese Slytherin — perdona mi reacción hace un rato, es solo que estaba un poco sorprendido y confuso, sabes, no todos los días el chico más guapo te pide salir…

-¿El más guapo? — levanto la ceja Blaise incrédulo - ¿Te he dicho que te quiero? — acto seguido lo beso.

Digamos que los Gryffindors no son muy pacientes y menos si se tratan de Dean y Seamus, y como no soportaron las ganas de felicitarlos, ellos mismos fueron a por sus abrazos, así interrumpiendo esa escena tan bonita.

-¡Por fin nuestro Ronnie tiene novio! — dijeron a la vez Dean y Seamus.

-Chicos por favor nos están asfixiando — decía Ron

Blaise esta encantado por la aprobación de esos Gry, se sentía un poco nervioso al pensar que no aceptarían su relación con Wealey, no Ron se dijo mentalmente Blaise "Y tal vez en un futuro sea Weasley Zabinni" "No pienso dejar escapar a este ángel de cabellos rojos, el cual ahora es mió" pensó con orgullo Blaise.

Pero fue interrumpido con otra sesión de abrazos por parte de los Gryffindors restantes. Neville, Harry y Hermione no podían aguantar la tentación al ver tan bonita escena. Sus respectivas parejas se abstuvieron de hacer lo mismo, no por nada son Slytherin, pero en el fondo se alegraban por su compañero y así se lo hicieron saber cuando lo rescataron de ese bollo humano.

-¡Me alegro por ti Blay! — decía una Pansy muy emocionada.

-Zabinni, me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado el valor suficiente para declararte y que te correspondan — dijo Théodore

Cuando llego el turno de Draco para felicitarle, lo primero que le dijo fue:

-Zabinni me debes una caja de chocolates y quiero él más caro que encuentres — dijo Draco con un tono de falso enfado

-Todos los que quieras hermano — dijo mientras lo abrazaba — Gracias, te lo agradezco desde el alma- le susurro al oído.

-No fue nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a liar con el humor de los Gryffindors

-Oí eso — dijo Harry mientras se separaban

-Pero sabes que eso es lo que amo de ti — dijo Draco mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Lo sé- sonrió Harry

-¿No te parecen adorables Théo? — dijo Neville señalando a Ron y a Blaise los cuales estaban haciendo cariñitos mutuamente.

-Simplemente hermoso — contestó Théo — pero no más que tú — y se giro hacia él y lo beso tiernamente.

-Blaise, Blaise ¡Blaise, por favor haced eso en otro lado, búsquense un cuarto por amor a Merlín — decía un Draco un poco hastiado de la escena de esos dos tórtolos

-Buena idea, sé de una habitación que te gustara, vamos — dijo Ron agarrando la mano de Blaise dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Blaise con una sonrisa en los labios — Si no volvemos, ¡Escribimos!

-No me digas que van a la Sala de los Menesteres — dijo Seamus haciendo un puchero — Yo quería ir contigo ahora, debemos celebrar la unión de nuestros amigos y la reanudar la nuestra — añadió en un tono lujurioso

-Pero si no necesitamos la Sala, podemos ir a la habitación de nosotros ¿Vienes? — dijo levantándose del asiento

-Eso no se pregunta — dijo siguiéndole

-¿Es que estos chicos solo piensan en eso? — bufo Hermione

-Si cariño, cada 9 segundos — dijo mientras se reía alegremente, la cual también contagia a Hermione.

Y así terminamos nuestra pequeña historia de amor con un final feliz.

**FIN**

**Hola de nuevo ! Que les parecio ? Me dan el privilegio de seguir con vida ? Espero que si, que quiero llegar a mi cumpleaños, jejeje por cierto es el 15 de agosto y espero que de regalo me den sus comentarios n.n aunque ya haiga pasado xD**

Nee-chan ! Que te parecio tu regalo de cumpleaños ñ.ñ espero que te guste porque lo hice con todo mi amor

Les doy una mencion especial a : TwoDollar y a Manzanita Roja las kelo un monton !

Se despide atte  
Mirels 


End file.
